


You choose her.

by thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing/pseuds/thecumberbatchsstupidpenwing
Summary: While John was on his Honeymoon, something happened with Sherlock





	You choose her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, follow me on Tumblr:@the-cumberbatchs-stupid-penwing

While John was in his 'Sex Holidays' [Honeymoon] with Mary, Sherlock got depressed again.  
  
He started using drugs but in his episodes, he was capable to hallucinate John; Sherlock began using the illicit substances over and over again 'cause that brought John to him.  
  
When John came back, he went to Sherlock's flat to visit him but he found Sherlock in his armchair, with the drug in his system.  
  
-"Oh my...Sherlock? Can you listen to me?"- Said John, he was panicking -"Sherlock? It's me, John"- Add John, With some tears in his eyes -" No, you are not, If you were the real one, you wouldn’t be here"- replied Sherlock -"Why? Why do you say that?"- Asked John, with a broken voice -"Because you choose her"- Answered Sherlock. 


End file.
